


A Huge Misunderstanding

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you’re dating Castiel and end up in a fight against Sam and Dean, who call in Cas for help </p><p>“Don’t you even think about reaching for that blade, we have an angel on our side, ” Dean ordered harshly, running and grabbing your angel blade. <br/>“What? No, you’re misunderstanding, it’s not me,” you try explaining, grimacing with pain as you try to stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Huge Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So… for the sake of this imagine you’re a half angel (nephilim)

Castiel sat up, and you stirred, hand reaching out for his warmth.

“Cas, baby, come back to bed,” you coax, voice muffled by the pillow.

“I can’t, love, I promised Sam and Dean that I’d meet them to help with what seems like a rogue angel case,” your boyfriend explained, sighing as he put on his trench coat.

You knew he hated these kinds of cases, because he swore to himself not another brother or sister would die at his hands. This, however, was different. The monster was torturing and then killing people, almost as if just for fun.

“Be careful, okay? I love you,” you sit up and kiss him softly, worry and guilt settling into your stomach.

“I love you too Y/N,” he smiles at you and walks out the door, keys swinging.

You lie back down, thoughts racing.

 _You are so going to regret this,_ your inner voice warned, but you ignored it, getting dressed, preparing to head out on your own little investigation.

 

An hour later, you were at the coroner’s, looking over the bodies. They had deep, unhealed cuts on their arms, dark rings under their eyes, and they were all old. Other than the evident broken neck, the entire M.O of the killer was odd, and you had a feeling these people wouldn’t show up on the missing person’s list any time soon. You headed out of the room, only to hear Cas’ deep voice, talking to someone else.

“Shit,” you swore and ran the other way, slipping into the fire escape just as the two men turn the corner.

Cas turned and stared in your direction, as if trying to see you.

“Cas, dude c’mon, hurry up,” a man with dark blonde hair and green eyes clapped him on the back, and ushered him into the coroner’s.

You stayed hidden, and concentrated on the room, so you could hear everything they were saying.

_“Thank you coroner. We’ll take it from here,” Green Eyes said, and the coroner left._

_“Dean, someone was just here. I can feel their presence,” Cas answered, and you stiffened._

_“The killer maybe? Here to dispose evidence?” Dean replied._

You snapped out of your trance and gasped.

 _Me? You’re kidding._ You scoff mentally, and start to scale down the fire escape, wanting to get out of there before any other mishaps happened.

 

You wander the streets till night falls, trying to process your thoughts when suddenly you hear someone praying.

_Please, oh god anyone please help me! I know angels are listening, please help! I’m in a dark place made of wood and there’s hay on the ground. It smells like blood and sweat. He’s going to kill me, please help!_

You frown, knowing that it was an open prayer and Castiel would have heard it too.

Running to your car, you wrench open your laptop and searched for old and abandoned barns.

“Bingo!” your search revealed one abandoned barn, about fifteen miles away from where you were.

You floor the pedal, peeling away from the street and towards the barn. While you sped to the barn, your phone kept vibrating. Turning to glance at it, you realize Cas called you, multiple times. You ignore the called, letting them all go to voicemail.

You play them out loud, curious as to why Cas would call you so many times.

“Dammit Y/N, I know you heard the prayer. Please, I’m begging you, please don’t go off on your own. It’s dangerous!”

“Y/N, where are you?”

“Y/N I know you’ve gone to save that woman. Please don’t. Let me handle it.”

“Y/N, call me! Dammit!”

You sigh as you park your car nearby, knowing you’ll get an earful from Cas later on. Grabbing your angel blade you slip into the barn, cautiously looking out for anyone that was trying to kill you.

 _This is stupid! You’re going in alone! You’re going to get yourself killed!_  Your inner voice shouts, and you wholeheartedly agree. This was, by far, the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.

“Hello?” you whisper, sliding the barn door open.

“Hello? Is anyone there? Please, help me!” a broken voice cried out, and you headed straight for it.

“Hush, hush I’m here to help you, you say, putting your angel blade down and untying the curly haired woman.

“What’s your name?” you ask, trying to calm her down.

“Amelia. Amelia Novak,” you freeze.

_Novak?_

“Novak? You said you knew about angels. You know Castiel?” You ask, gently rubbing Amelia’s shoulders up and down.

“Yes. He’s possessing my husband Jimmy Novak. Do you know him? Is he okay? Is my daughter Claire okay?” Amelia starts panicking again, and you restrain her, telling her that everything was going to be okay.

You open your mouth to explain but a loud crash distracted the both of you.

“Tamiel?” You gasp, unable to believe that Grigori were still alive.

“In the flesh my dear. Now, what are you doing, waking my lunch?” he asked, flinging you like it was nothing and sending you through the door.

He stalked towards you, eyes glinting with darkness.

“Um, nothing. I heard her prayer and thought she needed help,” you stammer, moving backwards and away from the angel.

He barked out a harsh laugh and gripped your arm.

“You would make a delicious meal nephilim, or I could teach you how to glimpse heaven,” he whispered into your ear and you struggled.

“I want nothing to do with you!” you cry out, struggling against his hold.

He just smirks and slices into your skin, causing you to cry out in pain.

“We’ll see,” he growled, throwing you in Amelia’s direction.

You crash into the drawer next to her, your hand lying where your blade was. Grabbing it, you lift it just as Tamiel pounced towards you, impaling himself on the blade. With a loud cry a white light fills the room and he slumps forward, dead.

You breathe heavily, and shove him off you, cleaning your blade on Tamiel’s clothes.

You turn to Amelia to tell her to calm down and that she was safe, but a bullet through your calf sent you reeling.

Two men, and a teenage girl stood at the door, guns trained on you.

 “Don’t you dare lay another hand on her you monster,” Long Hair ordered, angel blade and gun in hand.

“Mom!” the girl cried out, running to hug Amelia. All eyes were on the mother-daughter pair as they left the barn.

The girl, who you guessed was Claire, turned to the two boys and thanked them before getting into the car and driving off. You reached out for your blade, preparing to have to fight, even if you were bleeding heavily.

“Don’t you even think about reaching for that blade, we have an angel on our side, ” Dean ordered harshly, running and grabbing your angel blade.

“What? No, you’re misunderstanding, it’s not me,” you try explaining, grimacing with pain as you try to stand.

_Shit, Cas is here._

“Bullshit. I saw you at the coroner’s, and saw your car speed off like hellhounds were chasing you. Those, are all signs that you are guilty. Now. What. Are. You.” Dean barked, coming closer to you with every step.

“I’m nephilim! Half angel, half human,” you shout, crumpling onto the ground again when your injured leg gave way.

“Bullshit, there’s only one in the world,” Long Hair spat and charged at you, blade glinting in the moonlight.

You block his shot just in time, the tip of it inches from your heart.

“I’m. Not. The. Bad. Guy,” you ground out, using your strength to push him off.

Long Hair lands in hay and Dean charges towards you.

“Sam!” he turns to you, anger flaring in his eyes. He’s much taller than you and barrels straight into you, knocking you clean of your feet.

“Cas! Go help Dean kill that bitch!”

“Cas get these two dumbasses to stop it, I’m not the killer! It was Grigori, Agh!” You cry out in pain, the angel blade slicing across your arm.

“Dean, stop! She’s not the killer! DEAN, DAMMIT, SHE’S MY GIRLFRIEND!” Cas yells, and Dean freezes.

“Your… what? Damn, Cas, you sure know how to pick them,” Dean glares at you before letting you up.

“Cas, you have a girlfriend?” Sam asked, brushing himself off after crawling out from the hay.

“Yeah. Her name’s Y/N,” Cas answered, his voice laced with anger.

“Grigori,” you answered weakly, the blood loss making you dizzy.

 

Cas noticed your pain immediately and healed you, carrying you to lean against one of the support beams.

“Y/N, what were you thinking taking on Grigori on your own? You could have died, you almost did!” Cas yelled angrily, and you winced, knowing he had every right to be mad.

“I didn’t know it was Grigori, I was just trying to help Amelia,” you muttered, still trying to regain your strength.

“You stupid, naïve, silly girl,” Cas said, voice softening as he pulled you into his arms and holding you tight.

“I’m sorry. I know how much you dislike killing your brothers and sisters, no matter how far off the reservation they’ve gone. I just thought if I could do it for you, you wouldn’t feel so guilty,” you murmured, head burying into Cas’ shoulder.

“My silly beautiful Y/N, never think that I’d rather you kill. It’s my job and my responsibility. I just need you safe,” he whispered lovingly, pressing kisses into your hair, and face, before capturing your lips in an endearing kiss.

“Well, sorry about attacking you,” Sam said sheepishly. “I’m Sam Winchester, and that’s my older brother Dean.”

You raised an eyebrow at Cas. “These are your friends? And you’re worried for  _my_ safety? Damn, Cas, you sure know how to pick them,” you tease, and Dean chuckles.

“What’s wrong with my friends?” Cas asked, looking at Sam and Dean.

“Nothing babe, nothing at all,” you singsong, kissing him lightly.

 “Fine be that way,” Cas grumbled, but the relief of having you safe and in his arms made him smile.

“Hey, Cas, why’d you hide this hot half angel from us?” Dean asked, waggling his eyebrows at you, causing you to laugh out loud.

“That’s precisely why.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests and asks on my tumblr! (it's new and relatively empty so help me fill it!)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoursupernaturalsammygirl


End file.
